Into the Dark
by ShelbyQueen25
Summary: One-shot. For a dA contest. Sakura returns from a mission only to return home to find all her friends and family dead. After inspecting each body, she finds two men. They promise to save her from her artificial light, but can she trust them? GinSakuAizen


Into the Dark - GinSakuAizen

* * *

Sakura clung to the eggshell white walls behind her, her once home, now a bloody battle field. Her body shaking, she tried to grasp what could have happened in her home.

Her friends, family, comrades, teammates, all before herself. Bloody and bruised, she refused to admit they were all defeated in battle and were mercilessly killed. Her senses told her to run, hide, heal her own body, but she ignored them, choosing to find out what happened to her friends before treating her own wounds. She began inching towards the first body, when she felt something graze the side of her face, leaving a crimson trail in its wake. She raised her hand to feel the blood pouring down her cheekbone and onto her chin, drenching the whole side of her face in red.

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinso," a silvery voice commanded, sending chills down her spine. The blade, in which she assumed had sliced her, shot back the guarded hilt. Long, bony fingers were gripping it lazily, telling Sakura that the wielder had purposely meant not to injure her, but to scare her into believing that they would.

As much as she tried to prevent, she fell to her knees, clutching her wounded torso. Green chakra enveloped her hands as she tried to see the katana wielder in the moonlit room. "Who-who's there? Come out!" Several seconds after she had said this, a silver haired man stepped into the moonlight and crouched in front of her, grasping her face between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were closed, squinted and a large, unnerving grin was spread over his face, reminding her of a snake. His voice sent even more chills down her back.

"Looks like this 'ne still alive. Whattaya think we should do with her, Captn' Aizen?" The one she assumed was Aizen, appeared behind the snake-man and their eyes met.

As she fully absorbed her situation, she began to tremble, tears pooling at her eyes. The silver man's hands fell and she lowered her head, hiding her eyes with a curtain of bubblegum pink hair. The men watched her pitifully as she inwardly smirked. _Better actor than I was told, _she thought. Her smirk then became visible and the silver man dodged her fist. Missing her target, she stood and grabbed a handful of his black robes.

"Now I want answers. And if I find you lieing, I'll bash your skull in before you can even finish another sentence. Understand?" She paused as they both nodded their heads and then continued. "Who are you and where did you come from? Why are all of my friends dead? Who sent you here? Why...just...why! Huh? Why?" Her facade slowly fell apart as the weight of what had happen fully crashed down upon her shoulders, and real tears started falling from her eyes. She let her head fall and her grip on him slowly loosed, but to tighten to her full strength."Tell me...why? Why does everything happen to me? I do everything I can...but it's still not enough. So tell me..."

The two men's eyes met and they nodded. Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she fell apart, sobbing into his chest. "Ichimaru, Gin. That's all I can tell you right now." She looked up to see him looking at her with crimson red eyes, his smile nowhere to be seen. She nodded and he let go of her. She backed away and stepped towards the door, not seeing the silent exchange between the men now behind her. As she twisted the doorknob, the brown-haired man called out to her. "Haruno-san. Please wait."

She turned, no proof her previous sorrow. "Look, I really can't stay here. Thank you for what you have done, or possibly will do, but I need to go." Sakura began walking out the door again when she felt hands on both of her wrists. She didn't turn around and adressed both of them. "Please jus-"

The grips tightened and his voice rung out, begging and commanding all together. "Come with us."

Her shoulders slumped and she turned around when they finally let go. "Why? You still haven't answered any of my questions, just resurfaced even more. So give me one, just one, good reason to abandon my home and follow you."

"Why not? What do you have left to live for? Friends, family? Why not come with us? You think we're evil, then think of it this way; you've lived on the side of 'good' and 'light', right? Well in that case, why not die on the dark side?"

She took in his words, trying to find a loophole, a lie, anything to prove him wrong, that she wasn't as good as he claimed that she was. He claimed that she was the light to their dark, but she knew she was just artificial light.

So why not?

She watched as he held out his hand to her. "So? What have you chosen? What will you do?"

She looked at Ichimaru, then back at him."...what's your name?"

"Aizen, Sousuke," he said.

She held her hand out above his. "Then, Aizen-sama, if I join you...will you give me the answers I seek? Will I be useful to you as you seem to claim?"

"And then some, " he answered both questions in one sentence.

She continued to keep her gaze locked with his, then looked over a Gin again, wanting to know if his answer was the same as Aizen's. When he nodded his head at her unspoken question, the dropped her hand into Aizen's. "Then, Aizen...Ichimaru...I will abandon my light...and follow you into the dark."

Aizen smiled warmly at her then unsheathed his own sword. "Then, Haruno Sakura, welcome to the dark side." He plunged his sword into her heart and her screams were heard through out the village.

* * *

AN - One of my contest entries for TwiliteTGRGirl on deviantART. Enjoy!


End file.
